yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Efeitos Simultâneos Ativam em Corrente
O termo "SEGOC" é conhecido no OCG como 同時に複数のカードが発動した場合 (Dōji ni Fukusū no Kādo ga Hatsudōshita Ba'ai). Às vezes, você terá múltiplos efeitos de Virar, de Gatilho ou como-Gatilho que tentarão [[ativar|'ativar']]' simultaneamente', como quando "Mystic Tomato" atacar outro "Mystic Tomato", ou quando duas cópias de "Sangan" forem enviadas para o Cemitério ao mesmo tempo pelo efeito de um "Dark Hole". Em casos como esses, todos os efeitos ativam e formam uma Corrente, mesmo se eles forem efeitos com Velocidade de Magia 1. Este é o único caso em que efeitos com Velocidade de Magia 1 podem ser ativados em Corrente à outros, porque todos eles estão tentando ativar ao mesmo tempo, e os duelistas não estão "escolhendo" ativá-los. Isto não se aplica à efeitos que ativam "Durante a Fase ___,..." tais como os monstros "Gladiator Beast". Efeitos como esses não formam uma Corrente - em vez disso, eles ativam e são aplicados separadamente. Esteja ciente de que efeitos de Virar, de Gatilho e como-Gatilho não podem ser ativados em Corrente à outro efeito com Velocidade de Magia 1 se suas condições acontecem "depois" da ativação do efeito, assim como depois de pagar um custo. Você deve esperar até a resolução desse efeito, e então você poderá ativá-los. Ordem Os efeitos ativam baseados na seguinte ordem: # Efeitos obrigatórios do duelista do turno # Efeitos obrigatórios do oponente do duelista do turno # Efeitos opcionais do duelista do turno # Efeitos opcionais do oponente do duelista do turno Exemplo 1 O duelista do turno controla "Sangan" e "Peten the Dark Clown". O oponente do duelista do turno controla cópias separadas de "Sangan" e "Peten the Dark Clown". Se o duelista do turno ativar "Dark Hole", então os efeitos de todos os quatro monstros ativam ao mesmo tempo. * O único efeito obrigatório do duelista do turno é o efeito de seu "Sangan", então ele se torna o Elo 1 da Corrente. * O único efeito obrigatório do oponente do duelista do turno é o efeito de seu "Sangan", então ele se torna o Elo 2 da Corrente. * O único efeito opcional do duelista do turno é o efeito de seu "Peten the Dark Clown", então ele se torna o Elo 3 da Corrente se ele escolher ativá-lo. * O único efeito opcional do oponente do duelista do turno é o efeito de seu "Peten the Dark Clown", então ele se torna o Elo 4 da Corrente se ele escolher ativá-lo. Depois disso, os duelistas podem adicionar Efeitos Rápidos à Corrente normalmente. Se um duelista controlar dois efeitos na mesma categoria (por exemplo, o duelista do turno controla dois efeitos obrigatórios), então esse duelista decide a ordem para ativá-los. Exemplo 2 O duelista do turno controla "Sangan" e "Witch of the Black Forest". O oponente do duelista do turno controla um "Dandylion". Se o duelista do turno ativar "Dark Hole", então os efeitos de todos dos três monstros ativam ao mesmo tempo. * Os efeitos obrigatórios do duelista do turno são o efeito de seu "Sangan" e o efeito de seu "Witch of the Black Forest". Esses efeitos serão os Elos 1 e 2 da Corrente, com o duelista do turno decidindo a ordem em que eles irão ativar. * O único efeito obrigatório do oponente do duelista do turno é o efeito de seu "Dandylion", então ele se torna o Elo 3 da Corrente. * O duelista do turno não tem efeitos opcionais, então nada é adicionado. * O oponente do duelista do turno não tem efeitos opcionais, então nada é adicionado. Depois disso, os duelistas podem adicionar Efeitos Rápidos à Corrente normalmente. TCG No TCG, os efeitos de card ativam primeiro na ordem em que eles foram disparados. Exemplo 3: O Duelista do Turno oferece "Sangan" como Tributo para a Invocação-Tributo de "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch". Ambos os efeitos ativam ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, o Tributo de "Sangan" ocorreu antes da Invocação de "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch", então o efeito de "Sangan" deve ser o Elo 1 da Corrente e o efeito de "Zaborg" deve ser o Elo 2 da Corrente. OCG A regra acima na seção TCG não se aplica no OCG. Todos os efeitos seguem a tabela na seção Ordem, independente da Velocidade de Magia ou quais efeitos foram disparados primeiro. Exemplo: Usando a mesma situação acima, o Duelista do Turno pode escolher ativar os efeitos de "Sangan" e "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" em qualquer ordem que ele desejar. Se ele quiser, ele pode colocar "Zaborg" como Elo 1 da Corrente e "Sangan" como Elo 2 da Corrente. Exceção Existe uma única exceção para as regras de SEGOC acima. A regra para a exceção é a seguinte: Apenas 1 Efeito de Gatilho de monstros que poderiam Invocar a si mesmos por Invocação-Especial da mão (com esse Efeito de Gatilho) pode ser ativado por Corrente. Exemplo 1: Mesmo se você tiver "Battle Fader" e "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow" na sua mão quando seu oponente declarar seu segundo ataque direto durante um determinado turno, você só pode ativar o efeito de um desses cards. Exemplo 2: Quando um monstro do Tipo Besta com a face para cima que você controla for destruído, você não pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial múltiplas cópias de "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest"; você só pode Invocar 1 cópia de "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" por Invocação-Especial, mesmo se você tiver múltiplas cópias desse monstro na sua mão ou Cemitério. en:Simultaneous Effects Go On Chain Categoria:Mecânica do jogo